iAm Not Jealous
by NickyNineDoors99
Summary: What happens if Carly wasn't mad at Freddie and Sam not telling her about kissing, but of not being the first to kiss Sam? First Fanfic... Rated T for later chapters..
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fanfic... criticism is welcome.... please review!!!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own iCarly… yet xD

Carly's POV

I paced the floor in my bedroom, thinking about how it would never be me, could never be me. She doesn't like me like that, I don't even think she likes other girls like that. _No, you don't have a chance_ and _Yes, you do have a chance_ are fighting in my head. I take a deep breath to calm don't and try to clear my head and talk some sense into my self.

Ha, no one would believe that the straight A student Carly Shay would need to be talked to about sense, but I do. I'm in love with my best friend, and she's in love with our other best friend, Freddie Benson. I can hardly look at him anymore. When we went to the dance and our dates bailed, I thought I was going to hurt him, like Sam-hurt him, but I managed to hold my tongue, and push my temper away and dance with him. I closed my eyes, and pretended I was dancing with a certain blonde-headed lunatic a.k.a Sam Puckett.

**Knock. Knock. **I hear Freddie knocking on the front door down stairs. I really, really don't want to see him right now, if only Sam were here it wouldn't be so bad..

"Move out of my way, Frederly. Mama needs so ham," I hear from my room. One sentence and I'm melting.

I make my way down stairs and see Sam with her head in the fridge, and Freddie is sitting in my spot on the couch watching Girly Cow.

"Hey guys, what's with the surprise visit?" I ask. iCarly rehearsals were tomorrow, and both told me that they had plans today.

"Thankfully, my mother-son life guarding lessons got canceled. My Mom was the only one who signed up for it," Freddie said, looking at the T.V. like it was god. Sam on the other hand was stuffing her mouth with enormous amounts of food and was having a hard time trying to talk.

"Mfhgosh fjkdhf tjkkjskjf modjdf," she said. Freddie chuckled lightly, and I tried so hard not to laugh. She was having a hard time balancing the ham drum stick in one hand and the container with the rest of the ham in the other, not to mention that she was trying to stuff more ham in her mouth. I grabbed a dishcloth from under the sink, and gently wiped at her mouth. I linger only for a moment, and stare at her lips for only a second, but I don't get caught. Sam doesn't even seem to notice. I sigh and take the ham container away from her, and put it back in the fridge. "So, are you going to tell me why you're here and not the Cuddlefish concert with your Mom and... Melanie?" I whisper, only cause Freddie still thinks that there is no Melanie.

"I got bored." She got bored.

"YOU GOT BORED?!?"

"Yes, yes, I got bored."

"How on god's green earth could you get bored at a Cuddlefish concert?"

"You weren't there. They're your favourite band, and I only got to like them because of you, and since you weren't there, it was kinda boring," she explained, clearly not looking me in the eyes.

I sighed again. One of the things I love about Sam is that she is so cute when she's trying to prove a point. Her Mom had gotten the tickets in a radio contest by accident when she was trying to call her boyfriend, and gave the tickets to Sam to do as she wished. So Sam sent one off to Melanie at her school, and tried to give the other one to me, but I told her to take her Mom cause she did win the tickets. After 15 minutes she gave in, and gave the ticket to her Mom. I shook my head and sat down next to her on the couch, and silently staring at her out of the corner of my eye until the end of Girly Cow, when she invites herself over, and goes to the bathroom to change.

Freddie leaves with out a word, and I go up to my room. Sam is staying over, which means that she'll be sleeping in the same bed as me. I absentmindedly go to my pajama drawer and pick out a tank top and short shorts, my usual attire, and put them on quick before Sam walks in. I was so nervous. I was expecting a quiet night in, but when Sam stays over, I am on edge. Anything I do, or even say, or tell her I'm in love with her. I climb into my bed with shaking hands and try to read my book while it's jumping in my hands. Truth, Dare or Promise by Paula Boock is about two girls in love, but are separated by one girls parents. I put my bookmark on my page and put it in my desk drawer. I figure it's not a good book to read when the love of your life is sleeping in the same bed as you, and they don't know you're in love with them. Just as I put the book away, I hear the thudding up the stairs, and I jump back into my bed and stare at the ceiling. I hear the door creak open, and Sam slip in. She smiles, for some reason, and slips in bed beside me.

"Night Carls, thanks for letting my stay over tonight. My Mom's new boyfriends moved in. I'd rather not be in my room right now, if you catch my drift."

Unfortunately I caught it. "Ya, no problem Sam, anytime you need a place to crash, my bed is your bed," I say with out thinking. It sounded dirty, really dirty. I am totally frozen, but relax, when I hear Sam chuckling. I'm so nervous that I just lie there for almost and hour, and by then, Sam's breathing is nice and even, and she's completely asleep. She's facing the wall on her side of the bed, so I turn to face her. I slowing and gently place my hand on her hip, and she shivers, so I pull back. Within seconds her breathing is back to normal. I try again, but this time I leave my hand on her hip. I bring myself closer to her, until my stomach is touching her back, and I hug her to me. I smell her hair, and it smells, like ham, no surprise there, but I also smell apples and cinnamon. It smells really good, and I can't help but relax. The girl of my dreams is in my bed, in my arms, and I am totally exhausted. I close my eyes and fall asleep with a smile on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own iCarly… one day… one day…

Sam's POV 

Thick pink frosting coated each and every one of my fingers. God, I love fat cakes. I think I've eaten about 10 in the past 2 minutes. I think that's a new record. I should've goon to the stupid concert. Carly. She's the only reason that I'm sitting here in my room. My Mom had accidentally won tickets to the Cuddlefish concert, and she gave them to, so I could go. Carly wouldn't take the damn ticket, cause she thought my Mom won three tickets, probably because I told her that. My Mom only won two tickets, just enough for me and Carly to go on a date. God I love her, not as a friend, but I'm like IN love with her. I love her more than I love ham, or fat cakes! And coming from me, that's saying something. I have a Carly-craving. I jump up off my bed, and run out of my house. When I get to Carly's building, I finally take a breath, and realize I'm starving. I run up the stairs and run into Freddie on my way up, just as he's about to knock on the door.

"Benson"

"Puckett"

"Being a goodie two shoes again, Frumbelina? If the doors open just go in."

"Being a coward Puckett? Have you told Carly how you feel about her yet?"

Did I forget to mention that Fredward Benson knows my secret? Well, he does. After the whole 'first kiss' thing I told Freddie that he's an okay kisser, but I think I would prefer to kiss girls. Boy did I love the look on his face after that.

I give him the Sam death-stare, and he quickly knocks on Carly's door. I shove him out of the way.

"Move out of my way Frederly. Mama needs some ham." I push through the door way and make my way to the fridge. When I open it, I'm happy to see that it has a full container of ham, like it was calling for me. I was about to take it out, when I hear Carly say, "Hey guys, what's with the surprise visit?"

Damn, now I have to lie. I take out the container and take off the lid. I grab the drumstick in one hand and take a huge bite out of it.

"Thankfully, my mother-son life guarding lessons got canceled. My Mom was the only one who signed up for it," I heard Freddie say. I stuff my mouth with more ham to stop my laughing. Carly looked at me, and I forgot about food, and tried to talk.

"Mfhgosh fjkdhf tjkkjskjf modjdf," I said. I heard Freddie chuckle from the couch, and I saw Carly try to hide a giggle. Then I remember that I was carrying a drumstick and the container, and I got hungry again. I tried to put more ham in my mouth, when I saw Carly grab a dishcloth out of the corner of my eye. She comes over and wipes my mouth gently, and I allow myself a second to enjoy the moment and close my eyes. I quickly remember where I am, open my eyes to see that the container of ham is gone and Carly is by the fridge. I take a big bite out of the drumstick. "So, are you going to tell me why you're here and not at the Cuddlefish concert with your Mom and… Melanie?" she whispers. The nub still thinks that we tried to trick him. I use the second of silence to think of a lie. Any lie would do, but I need a really good one for Carly, or she'll see right through me.

"I got bored." I got bored? Now I was gonna get it.

"YOU GOT BORED?!?" Oh boy.

"Yes, yes I got bored."

"How on god's green earth could you get bored at a Cuddlefish concert?"

Here goes nothing…

"You weren't there. They're your favourite band, and I only got to liking them because of you, and since you weren't there, it was kinda boring," I said, not looking in her eyes. It flowed off my tongue like honey. Damn, I was hungry again. I take another huge bite out of the ham, and sit down next to the dork, and finish watching Girly Cow. Knowing Carly like I do, I invite my self over, and run up to her room to gram some pajamas. I grab a pair of track pants, and a high-rise tank top, some of the less-girly things Carly owns. Then I go into the bathroom to change.

Deep breaths Sam, deep breaths. You are about to sleep in the same bed as Carly, and you will not freak out. Jeez, I'm starting to think the little nub is right, and that I am a coward. I can't tell her tonight, obviously, but I will soon. Soon. I run up the stairs to Carly's room, as I hear a drawer close. When I open the door, Carly is on her side of the bed.

"Night Carls, thanks for letting my stay over tonight. My Mom's new boyfriends moved in. I'd rather not be in my room right now, if you catch my drift."

I think she did because the look she gave was one of understanding mixed with disgust. "Ya, no problem Sam, anytime you need a place to crash, my bed is your bed." That sounded dirty, really dirty, the kind of thing that you say to a boyfriend, or in my case girlfriend. Carly looks kinda freaked out, but I don't say anything. I climb into bed on my side, the one facing the wall, and try to calm my breathing. About an hour later, I am finally calm and I try to fall asleep, when I feel a cool hand on my hips, it feels so good, that I just shiver, and have to fight my common sense to put my hand on hers to keep it there. Then her hand is gone, and I think that it will never be there again. My breathing goes back to normal again, and then I feel her hand on my hip again. This time, I keep perfectly still, and try to breathe. I feel her right up against my back, with her hands around my waist. I can hear her smell my hair, which must smell like ham, and what every shampoo my Mom bought this week. I think it was apples and something. I feel completely safe in her arms, and I fall asleep with a smile on my face, feeling like I'm in heaven.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly… not unless by some miraculous miracle I'm Dan Schneider… nope, still me xD

Carly's POV

When I woke up the next morning I was warm, and I was snuggling the most comfortable pillow in the entire world. I wanted to stay like this for as long as I could, because I knew Spencer would be coming in at any time. I shifted a bit, to get a better head position on the pillow, when the pillow groaned. I froze. "Carly? Why are you hugging me so tightly this early?"

I quickly unwound my arms from around her waist, and with all the dignity I had left, I got out of bed. I turned to face Sam, and said "Morning!" with all my meager enthusiasm. I straighten out my tank top and shorts, just as she rolls over.

"What's with the happy-happy Carls? I'm sleeping here," says Sam's muffled voice from the other side of the pillow she's jamming on her face. I smile, and go to my closet to grab a couple of towels. I throw the blue one on the bed for Sam and I grab the purple one for me. "I'm going in the shower Sam, you can go in after me. Don't sleep too long, we have iCarly rehearsals in an hour and a half," I tell her when I'm at my bathroom door.

I close the door, and move to the shower to turn on the taps. My shower is one of the small square ones that can easily fit two people, but not three. Sam made us try to squeeze in there one day, her, me AND Freddie. It didn't end well, and Freddie is still scared of the bathrooms in my house. The part where Sam and I are only in there, that is one if my favourite memories.

I take off my pajamas, and slowly step into the shower. Unlike most people, I like cold showers in the morning. Not freezing, but more like lukewarm, I find it wakes me up. I pull out the nozzle on the shower, and I grab the shampoo bottle. While washing my hair I think about last night. I can't believe I slept the night with Sam in my arms. MY arms. I shudder when I step back into the water to wash the soap out of my hair. Just as I'm finishing, the water goes cold, like really cold. I yelp as I take the showerhead out of the holder, to point it at the ground. "Spencer! Turn the sink off!!!" I yell, hoping he'll hear me. "AHHHHHH!!!" I hear right outside the shower door. I drop the nozzle and go to the shower door. "Sam?"

"Jesus Christ Carly! Do you really need to scream like that at this early hour? Wait… what are you doing in the bathroom? Where are you?" I take a shaky breath. My shower had a door, so all I could see of Sam was a foggy outline of her body, which wasn't a bad picture this early in the morning. If only I had the courage to ask her out, or kiss her, just once… "Carly? Are you in the shower?" I hear her say, as her silhouette moves toward the door. "YES, YES I'M IN THE SHOWER!" I yell at the silhouette. It puts it's hands in the air to surrender. "Okay, okay, I'll leave. No need to be so pushy Carls…"

I relax a little. I see it move to the doorway to my room, and then it disappears. I finish my shower, and consider staying in there for another hour, or maybe two, but push the thought aside for Sam. I hope she isn't mad at me for yelling at her.

I step out of the shower and wipe at the condensation on the mirror. I quickly change and blow-dry my hair, and as I make downstairs. When I get to the kitchen, I see Spencer slaving over the stove making bacon, and lots of it, while Sam is sitting with her head on the table. I sit down next to her, and poke her head. She sits up and stares at me funny. "What's up Carls?"

"Sam, are you mad at me?" She looked at me like I was crazy.

"About the shower thing," I whisper so Spencer doesn't over hear. Realization spread over her face. "No, of course not Carls, I could never be mad at you," she said with a blush on her cheeks.

I didn't think anything could make Sam Puckett blush. I start smiling at this. I really couldn't help it, but I couldn't stop. This time, Sam poked me. "What's up you with you Carly? You seem totally out of it," she says while waving a hand in front of my eyes. "Ya, Sam I'm fine, I just didn't believe anything could make you blush, that's all."

"Only a few people can make me blush, and I put them on two separate lists. One for people who can and can live, one for people who I don't see anymore. Unfortunately, there is one person on the first list who shouldn't be there, but we had a deal, so he's there," she said. The look on her face was so bitter that I just had to ask. "Who is it?" When I heard her say the name, had I been standing, I would have fell. I never would have thought that one name could be so earth shattering. "Fredward Benson," she aid, plain and simple, like it was nothing.

I stared at her like she was crazy.

She had to be crazy.

She let Freddie let her blush? When did this hap… oh… I remember now.

Sam just had to eat that stupid squash, and had to go to the stupid dentist, who gave her the stupid wacky gas. I think I would have preferred not to know, but I do, and I hate Freddie every day for it. Not that I'm jealous, no, I, Carly Shay, cannot be jealous. I like everybody, I even put up with Nevel until he tried to kiss me. I shuddered at the memory, and looked back up at Sam. She looked down quickly, like she had been staring, and started eating the bacon Spencer had put in front of her. I got up and went to the fridge to try to find a breakfast that wasn't all bacon.

I found some eggs, and those hash brown pieces in the freezer, and fried them up to eat with the bacon. I didn't even get to eat half because Sam kept eyeing my plate until I told her I was full, and did she want to finish my breakfast?

We both went back up to my room, where got out my laptop. "Carls, you said I could use your shower right?"

"Sure mi casa es su casa, remember?" I said, again, without thinking. I thought about last might, and tried to hide my blush behind my computer.

"Right su casa es mi casa, thanks Carly." As she walked off to the bathroom, I couldn't help but look at her, well, butt. It was just so cute! I giggled unintentionally, and she looked back. I quickly looked back down at my computer, as she slid into the bathroom for her shower. I tried hard not to imagine her in my bathroom, my shower to be specific. I logged onto the website and checked out our ratings. They were doing well. I tried to do everything to distract myself from thinking about Sam, so I ended up turning my computer off, and reading my book.

It was just getting to the good part, when the doorbell rang, and I heard, "Carly? It's Freddie! Can I come in?" I was about to yell down _Sure, come right up_, but I saw the handle turn, and I didn't think I could handle see Sam in a towel. I ran down the stairs, and let Freddie in. Sam came down after a few minutes, hair wet, and smelling like my vanilla shampoo. We spent the rest of the afternoon thinking up ideas for iCarly, and watching girly cow. "Carls, could you get me some more bacon from the fridge?" I heard. I looked over and saw that Sam had just devoured 10 packages of Fat Cakes, and was eyeing up my couch. "Ya, ya one second Sam, just… don't eat my couch, okay?"

"I wasn't going to," she looked down at the couch and eyed it up, "I wasn't going to eat it."

"Ya right, Sam," I laugh while going to the fridge to get her some bacon. I go to grab the bacon, when I hear whispering by the couch. Lucky Freddie. I envy him for being able to be that close to Sam and not freak out. I grab the ham and make my way back to the couch. We go through the same routine. We watched Girlie Cow, Freddie left, and Sam invited herself over. This time, I wasn't as nervous before bed, but I still sat there, on my bed, hugging my pillow, trying once again to forget that Sam was going to sleep in my bed with me.

She stuck her head through the door, and tip-toed to bed, 007 style, complete with the role on the floor to the edge of the bed. I laughed so hard I thought I was going to pee myself. When I stopped laughing, I saw Sam sitting on the edge of my bed. She had her serious face on, but it was hard to look at her face when she was wearing my tank top and shorts. "What's wrong Sam? You look like your scared or something?" I ask.

"Hey Carly, want to play a game of Truth o Dare?"

**Sorry guys, I know it's been like a week, and I kept saying this was going to be up by last week, but I was busy. I am still going to do the Carly/Sam POV switching thing. I like doing the two sides thing, but of the last three chapters, I have to say I think I like writing for Carly better xP. Thanks to :**

**CorruptedLuv1993**

**HizumiD**

**Senshi Raidon**

**Sockstar**

**For reviewing, and everyone else who read, thank you for reading xD… time for bed… I'll post this in the morning! Night all!**

**NickyNineDoors99**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still don't own iCarly, no matter how I try… I shall keeping trying, but I'm no Dan Schneider xP

Sam's POV

_She moved her head in, an inch at a time, until I was sure I was going to go crazy waiting. "Sam, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do this," she says. I hold my breath. I'd wanted her to say those words since we've met. "How long?" I ask, still not breathing. "Since I met you. Even though we were so young, I knew I wanted you to be mine, for us to be together," she said, exactly how I'd pictured it. I breathed out, and a huge smile enveloped my face. Carly kept leaning forward, and when her lips were an inch from my own, she whispered, "Sammie, I love you so much, you have no idea." I closed my eyes and waited, and then…_

I woke up from the best dream I'd ever had, the best ever! Carly was about to kiss me and… where am I? Oh yeah, I spent the night at Carly's place. I was so warm, it impossible to get warmer. Then I noticed that the warmth around my waist was not my own. I heard a sigh behind me, and the arms around my waist tightened. I remembered that Carly had her arms around me in her sleep last night. I groaned. Why did it have to be me that was out in this situation? Why couldn't she have been awake when she put her arms around me?

I felt her freeze after I groaned, and so did her head, which was now tucked in behind my head on the pillow we now shared. I sighed. "Carly? Why are you hugging me so tightly this early?"

She took a second, like she was waking up, and unwound her arms from my waist, and got out of the bed. I rolled over to look at her, just as she was adjusting her pajamas. She was twisting her hands in the hem of her shirt, like she did when she was nervous. I'm sure she doesn't know that she's doing it, because she doesn't look down. "Morning!" she yelled, with a fake smile on her face. I cringe.

"What's with the happy-happy Carls? I'm sleeping here," I say, while I grab Carly's abandoned pillow and put it over my face to keep out the screaming. I hear Carly walk away, and open a door. Then she walks toward me again, and throws something on the bed. I still have the pillow over my head, so when she talked, I couldn't hear much. All I heard was, "I'm going Sam, and you can go after. Don't sleep too long in an hour in a half," as her voice was getting farther away. I was so confused; I just needed to splash some water in my face, as soon as I get up. I walk over to Carly's desk to grab my clothes, and notice that a drawer was open. Being the curious being that I am, I opened it and looked inside. There was only on thing, a book, and it was turned over, so that no one could see the title. I grabbed it up and flipped it over. Truth, Dare or Promise by Paula Boock. I don't really hate school as much as anyone thinks. I used to be as smart as Melanie, but I failed one test, and I saw that look in my Mom's eye. The look that said, I knew it would happen. So I stopped trying. Stupid teachers. They made it so hard to fake learning. I do actually do my work, but I always 'forget it at home' or 'don't do it'. It hurts when they believe me, but I'm Sam Puckett, I don't show such emotions. Whatever, so Carly was reading a book that she didn't want anyone to know about. I flip it over again and read the back. So that's whys she didn't want anyone to know she was reading it. It was about two girls who were in love. I put the book back, face down, and went into the bathroom. I thought Carly had left the water on, because it was loud in there, but the water wasn't on yet. I think I'm hearing things. I turned the water on, and a minute later I hear a yelp. I jump, and then I hear, "Spencer! Turn the sink off!!!"

"AHHHHHH!!!" I yell as I jump, as I hear the yelling come from behind me. "Sam?" I hear. I relax, it was just Carly.

"Jesus Christ Carly! Do you really need to scream like that at this early hour? Wait… what are you doing in the bathroom? Where are you?" I ask, looking around. Then I see the fogged up shower door, and make my way toward it, as if in a trance. "Carly? Are you in the shower? I ask as I move toward the door. Just two more steps… "YES, YES, I'M IN THE SHOWER!" she yells at me. I can see the silhouette of her through the door. Damn… I think I need to go back to sleep and dream of that, but I don't. "Okay, okay, I'll leave. No need to be so pushy Carls," I say while putting me hands in the air. I go to door, and leave, and as much as I want to, I don't look back at her beautiful silhouette. I go downstairs, and see Spencer sitting on a stool. He's got an apple in one hand, and a banana in the other.

"Hey Spence, what's up?" I ask.

"Nothing really, Sam-O… just trying to figure out which one I want. The apple has so much good stuff, but so does the banana," he said, so absorbed in the fruit, that I took the apple away. "Try the banana, Spence. Do you think you could make me some bacon?" I ask. He gives it some thought, and shakes his head yes. "Thanks," I say as I go to computer and check out the iCarly ratings, we were doing good, but I want to have more viewers. We should have another contest or something… "HOW DOES THAT EVEN HAPPEN?" I hear, and I turn and look into the kitchen.

Spencer is now standing over the sink, getting the fire extinguisher. In his hand, is a banana, totally peeling, on fire. I laugh so hard I think I'm going to pee. I go and sit down at the table as Spencer gets the bacon out, and starts cooking. I put my head in my hands, and before I know it, it starts to smell like bacon… and vanilla? Then I feel someone poke my head. I look up and stare at her. She looks so beautiful when she gets out of the shower. "What's up Carls?" I ask.

"Sam, are you mad at me?" she asks… and then she whispers, "about the shower thing?" then I know what she's talking about.

"No, of course not Carls, I could never be mad at you," I say, blushing at the memory, and hoping that she doesn't notice. I look up at her, and notice she's smiling at me. I poke her cheek, to make sure she's okay. "What's up you with you Carly? You seem totally out of it."

I wave a hand in front of her eyes, to make sure she's awake. Then she says something that I never thought I would here her say. "Ya, Sam I'm fine, I just didn't believe anything could make you blush, that's all."

"Only a few people can make me blush, and I put them on two separate lists. One for people who can and can live, one for people who I don't see anymore. Unfortunately, there is one person on the first list who shouldn't be there, but we had a deal, so he's there," I growl through my teeth. I have to give it to the nub. If I hadn't kissed him, I might not have realized I was lesbian, and not straight. She looked confused, and then realization dawned on her. She looked so mad, and then it was gone, like a thought in the breeze. Spencer came over and put a big plate with bacon in front of me. "Enjoy kiddo," he said as he walks away. I gobble up the bacon, and Carly goes over to fridge, probably to find something healthy to eat. When she comes back to the table, she has something on her plate that looks really weird, but smells good. I stare at it for a second, trying to imagine what it would taste like, when Carly asks me if I want to finish it. "Sure, thanks Carls," I say as I take the plate from her, and jam the food in my mouth.

After I finished eating, we went back up to her room. Carly went to her desk, and took her laptop off of it. She sat down on her bed, and started it up.

"Carls, you said I could use your shower, right?" I really hope that that was what she said this morning. She looked up at her over her computer. "Sure, mi casa es su casa, remember?" she said, looking back down at her computer. "Right, su casa es mi casa, thanks Carly," I said before I walked to her bathroom. When I was almost at the door, I heard a giggle, so I stopped and turned around. She looked down at her computer, as if she had been staring. That happened twice so far today, I think to myself, as I get in my shower. I put the thought out of my head, and reach for Carly's shampoo. I put it in my hand, and vigorously scrub it into my hair. It smells like vanilla, like Carly. I rinse out the shampoo, and turn the water off, and I step out of the shower. I'm drying my hair with my towel, when I hear the doorbell ring. ""Carly? It's Freddie! Can I come in?"

I wrapped my towel around myself, and walked toward the door. I got out of the bathroom, and started to change. When I finished, I walked downstairs, to see saw Freddie and Carly talking at the table. I joined them, and we talked a little about iCarly, then we went and sat down on the couch and watched Girlie Cow, mush like yesterday.

After I had finished about 10 packages of Fat Cakes, I was still hungry. "Carls, could you get me some more bacon from the fridge?" Carly looked over at me, and saw me looking at her couch. It looked comfortable…

"Ya, ya one second Sam, just… don't eat my couch, okay?" she said, looking worried.

"I wasn't going to," I looked down at the couch, and thought about it, "I wasn't going to eat it," I said. "Ya, right, Sam," she laughed while walking away.

Fredderly looks my way and leans forward. "Sam, I have an idea for you. Tonight you spending the night here, right?" he asks. I nod my head; I was going to invite myself over anyways.

"Good," he says, "because you're going to ask Carly to play Truth or Dare." I could scream at him.

"What was that, nub?" I ask through clenched teeth.

"Ask Carly to play Truth or Dare tonight, and you can find out the truth yourself. If you don't like it, whatever, it was just an idea," he whispers as Carly comes back with my bacon. We continued watching Girlie Cow, then Freddie left, and it was just me and Carls, and I invited myself over, again. I changed quickly, and made my way up to Carly's room. I stuck my head through the door, to see that Carly was on her bed, hugging her pillow. I tip-toed through the door, and did a summersault, the end at the bed, a real 007 entrance. Carly started laugh, so I knew I did it right. We used to cheer each other up like that when we were kids. I sat down on her bed, and debated with myself on whether or not to use Frumbelina's idea. I was still on the fence when I heard, "What's wrong Sam? You look like your scared or something?"

That's when I knew that I had to do it. I was Sam Puckett, and I was scared of nothing. So I took a deep breath and started.

"Hey Carly, want to play a game of Truth or Dare?"

**Heyy guys! So good news, I had a snow day here in lovely Canada, and I didn't have to go to school today(: Lucky for all of you reading, it means I have more time to write. Hope you all enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I still don't own iCarly, although…. Nah, never mind, the gummy bears are still in cahoots with Tris and Skye xP

Carly's POV

"T-t-t-t-truth or d-dare?" I ask. This could only lead to things I only dream about. I looked up from my feet, when I saw her take a shaky breath. That was weird, Sam's never nervous.

"Yes, Truth or Dare. Could I use your computer for a minute Carls?" she asked, looking like she had an idea. "Sure, sure, go ahead Sam."

She tip-toed over to my computer, and turned it on. She waited thirty seconds to load, but stopped looking impatient when she signaled me over to put in my password. "Sam, look the other way," I asked, knowing she wouldn't do it. I gave her the look, and surprising she actually listened to me, and I put in my password **S-H-A-Y—L-O-V-E-S—P-U-C-K-E-T-T**. I know it was stupid, and kind of childish, but hey, it was the only password Sam here would never guess.

After the screen loaded, I went and sat back down on my bed. I kept looking over at Sam, my Sam, sitting at my computer, in my room, asking me to play Truth or Dare with her. So many things could happen. Maybe that's how the Freddie got to ki— my eyes slanted, and all of a sudden this emotion washed over me. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I made me want to go over to Freddie's apartment and strangle the kid for touching my Sammie, she's mine, and anyone who dare try to mess with her, on the off chance that they succeed, will have to deal with me. This, this, _emotion_ was like the one I had this morning, when we were talking about Sam blushing.

NO! There is no way that I'M JEALOUS of Fredward Benson, the boy who gets tic baths every other week, and had his ears vacuumed since he was born. No way on earth was I jealous of him, and the fact that his lips touched my Sammie's. I should go and hurt him like Sam would… my thought was interrupted by Sam.

"Hey Carly, I have a list, from the Internet, of truth or dare things that we could ask each other. Is that okay?" she asked.

"Of course Sam, why wouldn't it be?" I asked, totally confused. Then, for the second time today, I saw Samantha Puckett blush.

I was momentarily in awe of her beauty, even in my beaten up tank top and shorts. I didn't even hear the printer turn on and start. Sam walked over to my printer, grabbed the sheets of paper, and turn off my printer. She walked back over to the bed and sat down. Then she leaned over me. I held my breath as she kept fumbling in the drawer. She came back a coin, a quarter, and gave it to me. "You flip I call. The winner can chose if they want to ask the first question, or if they want to be asked the first question, fair?" she asked.

"Sounds it," I said. What more could I say?

I picked up the coin and weighed it in my hand. I knew what Sam was going to call. We always called the same thing every time. She always called _heads_ and I always called _tails_. So I flipped, and as it was in the air, she called "Heads," with a laugh. I caught it and flipped in on the back of my hand. I squeezed my eyes shut and took my hand off of my other hand. I looked down, and saw that it was _tails_. I had won. That meant that I could chose.

"Okay, I'm going to pick for you, so Truth of Dare Sam?" I ask, hoping I made the right decision.

"Ummm, how about I start with an easy one, dare," she said, looking very unSam-like, scared.

"Okay, one second, let me see here… umm, no not that one… uhh.. here we go. Sam, I dare you to sing 'I'm a little Tea Pot' for me," I say, picking the easiest one for me to ask. I didn't have a porch, so we'd have to do without. **(A/N: The Truth or Dare list is on my profile, so ahead and go crazy. Most I got off the website on my profile page, but some of my own experiences are added. Hint-hint-wink-wink xP)** Sam then stood up off of my bed, and stood at the end. "I'm a little Tea Pot, short and stout, here is my handle, here is my spout. When I get all steamed up, hear me shout, tip me over and pour me out!" she sang, in a voice that was meant to be on a CD.

"Wow, Sam, I didn't know you could sing like that," I said, in awe. She looked at me weird, recovered her self, and then did a mock bow with a giant smile on her face. "Alright Carly, my turn, Truth or Dare?"

I thought about it for a minute. If I picked dare, she make me do something I REALLY wanted to do, but without her knowing that I did, or I could pick truth, and end up telling her something that could ruin our friendship. Dare, I had to pick dare. Then I heard, "Truth," come from somewhere, and realized that my stupid head had gotten the better of me. Her eyes widen in surprise. After reading the list, I would rather have done a dare, but my stupid head had to listen to my stupid heart.

"Okay Carls, one second. Let me see. What is your idea of your perfect date?" I saw her say. I watched her for a second, and saw a slight blush creep up her neck. I looked down, and think for a minute. I guess it wouldn't hurt. "Sam, I can't tell you my perfect date, because you'd never get it," I say, hoping she'll drop it. But no, she's Sam Puckett, and she never backs down from a fight. EVER!

"Come on Carls, you have to know what your perfect date it, I mean everybody knows what the nubs perfect date is, and it only involves you saying yes," she says, through what looks like clenched teeth? "Ya, but my dates embarrassing, and I don't think anybody would get why I would want it," I say, trying not to look like I'm lying too much. If Sam picked up the lie, she'd keep pushing, and I'd have to tell her that it didn't involve a boy, but a girl. If she kept asking, could I lie to her face?

"Come on Carls, you know the rules, you pick truth or dare, and then answer. Even I follow these rules, and I always answer the truths truthfully," she said with that beautiful smirk on her face. God, I love that smirk. "Fine, but because I think my dream date is weird, you have to tell me yours, and that can be your next turn, okay?"

She looked like she was debating it, but decided to side with me.

"Okay, but you have to go first because it was your turn," she said. I had to do it. I'll leave out pronouns then, ya I'll do that, and if she asks, then I'll say that I don't want to tell anyone who I'm crushing on. Okay, I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. I can't do this.

"Sam, I need to tell you something, and I need you to not freak out, and please, please, please don't scream or anything, okay?" I say. I need to tell her that I don't like guys, since were playing Truth or Dare, I figure it's a good time to come clean, and out.

"Sure thing Carls, what's up?" she asks with a confused look on her face. Breathe Carly, breathe. Just take a deep breath and say that you like girls the way all the girls in school like Jake. Breathe.

"Sam, I-I like someone that you would probably think I shouldn't, but I-I do, and-and the most important thing right now is that you know that," I take a breath, "I like girls."

I stare at her for a minute. The shock of what I just said is all over her face, and, is that a hint of a smile on her lips? What's going on?

"S-Sam, are you okay? I know I probably shouldn't have told you that when you're about to sleep over, but I needed you to know, and if you don't to hang here anymore, that's okay too," I said really fast.

"No, no Carls, that's not it. That's not it at all. I was just wondering how you hid it from me for so long. When did you know that, you know, you liked girls?" she asked, looking vulnerable, for the first time in her life.

I had to tell her I liked her, but I am not one to make the first move. I did what I always did. I told her the truth.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I still don't own iCarly… maybe if the gummy bears are busy, I'll ask the Skittle and M&M's to join my super race and we will RULE THE WORLD! MUAHAHAHAH ha…. Oops… did I say that out loud?

Sam's POV

"T-t-t-t-truth or d-dare?" I heard. Oh, boy I Hope I sound convincing enough. I take a really, really deep shaky breath. "Yes, Truth or Dare. Can I use you computer for a second Carls?" I ask, getting an idea. I could never actually ask Carly a 'kiss me' dare, but if I got it off a list, I could.

"Sure, sure go ahead Sam," she said. I tip-toed over to her computer. I opened the laptop, and pressed the on button. I waited forever until it loaded, to find I needed a password. I actually didn't know this password, but I wanted Carly to have some part of her life that I didn't know. I signaled for her to come over and type on her password. She told me to turn the other way, and I was so tempted to look, but she told me to turn and gave me the look, so I did what I was told to do, for once. I heard Carly typing over my shoulder, and wondered what her password was. Probably something smart sounding, like **T-R-I-G-O-N-O-M-E-T-R-Y-R-O-C-K-S** or **I-L-O-V-E-J-A—K-E-C-R-A-N-D-E-L** or something. I heard Carly get up and go sit on her bed, so I turned back to the computer. I went to and searched Truth or Dares. I came up with a website that had a 'kiss' dare. I copy and pasted it onto Word, and printed it. I walked over to the printer, grabbed the papers, and walked over and sat on the edge of Carly's bed. "Hey Carly, I have a list, from the Internet, of truth or dare things that we could ask each other. Is that okay?" I asked, wanting to make sure that she knew that the list wasn't made by me, mainly because she didn't know that I loved her. One day I would have to tell her.

"Of course Sam, why wouldn't it be?" Stupid Sam, she doesn't know what's on the list! I realized we didn't know who could go first. I remembered that Carly kept spare change in her bedside drawers. I leaned over her and opened the drawer. I was about to grab the coins, when I realized I was leaning on MY Carly, in a very compromising position. The tank top I borrowed from Carly was ratty and older, and was partially see through, not to mention that it was very, VERY low cut. I realized I probably wouldn't have another opportunity like this, so I inhaled her scent. She smelled like her vanilla shampoo, sweet, but also like herself, which smelled like paint, saw dust, and a little like ham, mainly because she keeps it in stock for me. I hadn't realized that I loved that smell so much, but I could breathe it in forever. I realized it had seemed like a while, so I pulled back, and grabbed the quarter from the drawer when I did. I handed it to Carly. ""You flip I call. The winner can choose if they want to ask the first question, or if they want to be asked the first question, fair?" I asked. "Sounds it," she said.

She flipped the quarter and while it was in the air I called, "Heads," and watched as she flipped it on her hand and it was _tails_. That meant she got to choose. Oh boy!

"Okay, I'm going to pick for you, so Truth of Dare Sam?"

The question of a lifetime. This can't end as well as I would like it too. I was so nervous I was shaking, or at least my hands were. "Ummm, how about I start with an easy one, dare," I say, trying not to let my voice shake.

"Okay, one second, let me see here… umm, no not that one… uhh.. here we go. Sam, I dare you to sing 'I'm a little Tea Pot' for me," she said. Phew! She picked a really easy one.

I got up off her bed and stood at the end of it. I opened my mouth and started singing. "I'm a little Tea Pot, short and stout, here is my handle, here is my spout. When I get all steamed up, hear me shout, tip me over and pour me out!"

I never told anyone, but singing is my passion. When we were kids, Melanie was the tomboy and I was the girlie-girl. Our Mom signed us up for singing lessons and soccer. Melanie did the soccer, and I did the lessons, at the age of about 9, we switched. I got tired of trying to be something I wasn't, and she embraced her inner girl. I always loved those lessons, and wish everyday that I hadn't stopped.

"Wow, Sam, I didn't know you could sing like that," Carly said, awe in her eyes. I looked at her for a second, and wanted to spill everything she didn't know about me to her with one look in her big brown eyes. I recovered quickly and did a perfect Sam-bow, and sat back down on her bed with a huge smile on my face. "Alright Carly, my turn, Truth or Dare?"

I could see she was thinking. I could see she wanted to pick the easier of the two, which would be dare, but for some reason, she said, "Truth."

My eyes widened in surprise. I never thought she would pick truth so soon, considering they were all pretty sexual. I quickly skimmed the Truth's List, and found one that I would learn from. "Okay Carls, one second. Let me see. What is your idea of your perfect date?" I held me breath, because I felt a blush trying to get to my face. She looked down, and then up with a pained expression on her face. "Sam, I can't tell you my perfect date, because you'd never get it," she whispered. LIAR!! I wanted to yell. I knew her perfect date. Jake Crandall. Candles. Dinner. Same as every other girl in school. "Come on Carls, you have to know what your perfect date it, I mean everybody knows what the nubs perfect date is, and it only involves you saying yes," I say, trying to say it nicely. It didn't turn out the way I wanted it to. She looked away.

"Ya, but my dates embarrassing, and I don't think anybody would get why I would want it," she said, looking to the left. Ha, she should be looking to the right when she's lying. Everybody knows that you're lying when you look to the left when you talk. Besides, I wasn't giving up that easy.

"Come on Carls, you know the rules, you pick truth or dare, and then answer. Even I follow these rules, and I always answer the truths truthfully," with a smirk on my face. I saw the defeat on her face I knew I had won. "Fine, but because I think my dream date is weird, you have to tell me yours, and that can be your next turn, okay?"

I considered it for a second, and made a decision. "Okay, but you have to go first because it was your turn," I said, hoping I would have time to think of a 'fake-date' so I wouldn't make everything weird.

I saw Carly take a deep breath, like she was coaching herself in her head, and knowing Carly like I do, she probably was. "Sam, I need to tell you something, and I need you to not freak out, and please, please, please don't scream or anything, okay?"

This can't be good. She's going to tell me she's actually in love with Fredweirdo and that she is only playing hard to get. Oh boy.

"Sure thing Carls, what's up?" I ask, hoping I have a control on my face. From the look on her face, I guess not. She breathing really deep, like she's about to run a marathon. She took a super deep breath and looked at her hands. "Sam, I-I like someone that you would probably think I shouldn't, but I-I do, and-and the most important thing right now is that you know that," she took another breath, "I like girls."

I was in shock, totally and complete shock. My Carly, my Carly Shay was telling me that she was a—a—a—a lesbian, like me. We could happen, if she likes me at all. I try not to flash a full-fledged smile, but only barely.

"S-Sam, are you okay? I know I probably shouldn't have told you that when you're about to sleep over, but I needed you to know, and if you don't to hang here anymore, that's okay too," Carly said really fast. I think she was running out of air after all that deep breathing and fast-talk. I was still in shock when she tried to talk to me. I was totally not prepared for this moment.

"No, no Carls, that's not it. That's not it at all. I was just wondering how you hid it from me for so long. When did you know that, you know, you liked girls?" I asked, my voice just barely above a whisper. She looked at, I mean really looked at me, and I could tell that she had known for a while. How could I not have noticed? How could I have been so stupid to not see that my Carly was gay? I'm gay, aren't I supposed to have a gaydar or something? I should have known right?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Still don't own iCarly, BUT the skittles and M&M's do like my plan for world domination (:

Carly's POV

_I had to tell her I liked her, but I am not one to make the first move. I did what I always did. I told her the truth._

"Sam, you know I can't lie to you right?" I asked, voice shaking like San Francisco. Sam's face scrunched up, and if you were to paint a giant question mark on her face, you wouldn't be able to tell the difference. "Yeah, sure thing Carls, I know that. What, did you lie to me and I didn't catch it? Cause if you did, you deserve a medal," she said with a smile on her face. I needed to tell her. So, so badly.

"Sam, what was the first thing you thought of when I told you I'm a lesbian?" I asked, figuring this was the least offensive way of telling her. This way, if she asks if I like her, she'll know that I can't lie to her.

"My first though was, wow, how did I miss that? I thought for sure that you were in love with Freddie and just didn't tell me. When you said you had something to tell me, I thought you were going to tell me that you were going to go out with him," she said. Was that regret on her face? Or was it relief?

"Okay," I said, "what was your second thought. I know that it seems kind of childish, but I need to know, because I'm sure I know what was going through your head, but I want to hear you say first, before I jump to conclusions," I rambled.

Oh, god I was so so SO bad at this. How could I tell her that I loved her? Or even that I like like her? I cannot freak out. I cannot freak out. I cannot freak out. I cannot freak out. I'm freaking out! Breathe Carly, breathe. I just need to calm down a minute. "Well, the second thing I thought of was… Carly? Carly! Carly, are you okay?" I heard. I opened my eyes and realized I was leaning over, and I felt like my lungs had been emptied of air, and filled slightly with sand. Oh no! I'm having an asthma attack. I started freaking out more, which only causes me to try to breathe more. I managed to get out three words, "Sam… inhaler… drawer," but it sounded like a whisper. I closed my eyes, and waited for my lungs to empty. If I couldn't get my inhaler soon, bad things would happen.

I felt myself being pulled in a sitting position, and I heard a familiar shake-clinking sound. "Carly, open your mouth and breathe on 3, okay?" I heard. I nodded my head. "1, 2, 3, breathe," I heard the beautiful voice say. I breathed in. My lungs felt like they were brand new, if I knew what brand new lungs felt like. "One more time baby, breathe," I did what the angelic voice said, and breathed in once again. My lungs seemed to be okay for the moment, but apparently the oxygen didn't get to my brain fast enough. I was asleep, I mean completely knocked out, but everything seemed so real. I stood up, and I saw Sam on the other side of the room. "Sammie, you look fuzzy," I said, giggling. This dream is so funny. "Carly, honey, why don't you go lie down, okay?" Sammie asked as she moved toward me. I was so happy to do just about whatever she said, when I had to do a double take. I dream had just turned into nightmare. My Sammie's hair was changing to dark brown, and her ocean blue eyes were changing to chocolate brown. Then she grew a couple of inches, and her shirt changed to a striped green and white on, with the collar showing. "Carly?" she said, but her voice had changed too. She turned into Freddie's. Jealously built up inside me. This, this, _boy_ had kissed my Sammie's lips before I did! This _boy_ had the nerve to show his face in my dream?!?! So I did what any jealous angry person would do. I tackled the stupid _boy_ to the ground.

I landed on top of him, and straddled his hips. If he thought he could get away with touching his lips with my Sammie's, boy was he wrong. So I did was Sam would do. I looked down at him, put all my anger and jealousy into my body and tried to slap him. I lifted my arm back, and went to smack at his face, but surprisingly he was really fast, and seemed to know what he was doing. Before I knew what was happening, I was flipped, and now Freddie was straddling me. He had his hands on my arms, on either side of my head. "Carls? Carly? Are you okay? Carly what is up with you," Freddie whisper-shouted at me. "You! You are what's u with me. You go everywhere with your head held high, 'hey look at me, my Mom gives me tick bath every week, and I tell everyone to be in the spotlight,' and you think everyone laughs with you. I can't stand you, you incorrigible smarty-pants!" I scream in his face. That aught to teach him to mess with me and my Sammie.

"Freddie? Are you talking about Freddie, Carly?" Freddie asked, with a confused look on his face.

"Are you talking about Freddie?" I shriek. "Of course I'm talking about you, you idiot. I can't stand you!"

"What? I thought you liked Freddie?" he tells me the confused look staying on his face.

"Why are you talking in third person? And yes I hate you! For what you did. I think it would have been better if I hadn't have found out. Now I can't look at her without seeing you, without imagining your lips on hers," I told him. I was on the verge of tears by this point.

"Carly, I didn't know you felt that way about Freddie, he likes you, you know, if you want to you can probably forgive him and he'll ask you out," Freddie said glumly.

"What are you talking about? I don't like you Freddie, I'm jealous of you, you idiot! You got to kiss my Sammie, and now I can't think of anything else. This stupid emotion YOU gave me when you kissed her that night! Every time I think about you, or my Sammie, I think about how your lips touched for _convenience_, and that alone. If she had waited, I could have been her first kiss! Me! I love her more than you could ever know. I've loved her since the moment I've met her, and I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her for 4 years. 4 years Freddie! Do you know what that's like? To sit by and watch the love of your life date a boy that you despise for being alive, and then get her heart crushed by him when he dumps her? Or tries to kiss me? Do you?" I asked, full out crying now.

"Carly, I didn't know you felt like that. I always thought that you liked Freddie, I mean me, and that you could never love Sam like that. You know she loves you too right?" Freddie asked. I thought about it for a bit. Sam always asked to sleep over, and she always seemed so content wrapped in my arms, and I had always thought she was asleep. "My Sammie loves me too?" I asked. Freddie's head bobbed 'yes' and I realized that he was crying. All of a sudden, he changed.

His hair grew out, and turned blonde. His chocolate brown eyes turned ocean blue. His striped shirt turned into my ratty old tank top. "Sam? Is that you?" I asked, trying to wipe my tears on my shoulder. "Yeah Carls, it's me. Do you really mean it?" she whispered. "Do you really love me?"

"Yeah Sammie, I really do," I said as I leaned up and pressed my lips to hers. It was even better than I had imagined it. Her lips were so soft, like nothing I've ever felt. It was awkward at first, we kept hitting our noses against each other, laughing and crying all the same.

After a few trying, and couple bumped noses, we got it, and I had my first kiss with Sam. It was even better than I imagined it would be. Her hands were around my waist, pushing up the fabric to feel the hot skin of my back. My hands found their way around her neck. I felt her tongue against my bottom lip, and I gave her entrance to mine. I inhaled deeply. I could stay like this all day, or night, or both! I rolled her over so that she was on the bottom, and I looked at her, really looked at her. She was so beautiful. She was my old tank top on, her hair was mussed, her lips slightly swollen, and most of all, she smelt like me, which I loved. I loved everything about her. "Sammie?" I asked, whispering now.

"Ya Carls?"

"I love you, you know that right?"

"Ya Carls I know that. I love you, you know that right?"

"Ya, Sammie, I do. I really do."

**Okay everybody; you won't know what hit you, because I won't be posting this until I have finished the second half of this chapter. And by second half I mean Sam's POV, so while I'm writing this, I'm trying to figure out how I'm going to write a second POV to that up there xP. Please Read and Review, please (: I love getting reviews, it makes my day so much better (: Love you guys!**

**Nicky9**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, but I might one day rule the world with the M&M's and Skittle… that's got to count for something, right?

Sam's POV

_How could I have been so stupid to not see that my Carly was gay? I'm gay, aren't I supposed to have a gaydar or something? I should have known right?_

"Sam, you know I can't lie to you, right?" she asked, her voice shaking more than my moms' hands in the morning. I was kind of confused. First, I find out that Carly's a lesbian, and then she's telling me she can't lie to me? Isn't that called something? Umm… oh ya, an oxymoron. No offense my beautiful Carly.

"Yeah, sure thing Carls, I know that. What, did you lie to me and I didn't catch it? Cause if you did, you deserve a medal," I said with a smile, trying to downplay my need to lean in a kiss her. I need to remember that there is a chance that she doesn't feel the same way about me as I do about her. Breathe.

"Sam, what was the first thing you thought of when I told you I'm a lesbian?" she asks. Wow, that was unexpected. Downplay, I can do that.

"My first though was, wow, how did I miss that? I thought for sure that you were in love with Freddie and just didn't tell me. When you said you had something to tell me, I thought you were going to tell me that you were going to go out with him," I said, feeling kind of bad that I had thought that in the first place. Oh, what I would give for a time machine…

"Okay," she said, "what was your second thought. I know that it seems kind of childish, but I need to know, because I'm sure I know what was going through your head, but I want to hear you say first, before I jump to conclusions," she rambled. Wow, she actually seemed nervous, about something other than schoolwork? That's got to be a first. I needed to tell her something. Here we go. "Well, the second thing I thought of was… Carly? Carly! Carly, are you okay?" I said. I was seriously getting freaked out. Carly looked like she had passed out on the bed. I put my on her neck, feeling for a pulse, there was one, but it felt troubled. She looked like she was having trouble breathing. Was she having an asthma attack? I thought she hadn't had one since she was 7? What's' going on in that pretty little head of yours Carly Shay? Then I saw her lips move. I moved my head closer to hear what she was trying to say. I heard three words. "Sam… inhaler… drawer," she said, with less sound than a whisper. I freaked out. I reached around her and opened the drawer I had gotten the quarter out of. Sure enough, there it was, in the back, covered with dust.

I wiped all the dust off, and pulled Carly into a sitting position. Then I read the inhaler. It said to shake, and give two puffs. I shook it really hard, with all my might, and took the cap off. "Carly, open your mouth and breathe on 3, okay?" I said, hoping she heard me. I waiting until I saw her nod her head.

"1, 2, 3, breathe," I said, and pushed the nozzle down, and watched as she was immediately given relief, but it said two puffs, so I wasn't going to take any chances. "One more time baby, breathe," I said, as I pushed down on the nozzle again. She seemed to be okay, a looked really tired, so I lay her back down, and began pacing the room, trying to figure out what to do next. All of a sudden, I hear springs creek, and I turn around. Carly is standing next to the bed, looking at me kind of funny like. "Sammie, you look kind of fuzzy," she said giggling. Giggling? Wow, she must be losing it. "Carly, honey, why don't you go lie down, okay?" I said while moving towards her. I stopped short when I saw her facial expression change. "Carly?" I said, trying to get her attention. Me saying her name seemed to do more bad that good. Her face had pure hate and rage all over it. I started backing a bit; not wanting to get in her way, or hurt her, but it didn't matter. If looks could kill, I'd be dead right now. I started to walk toward her a little, and she took off. I had never seen Carly tackle anyone before, but I had never know that Carly knew how to tackle anyone.

I was on the floor in a second flat and she was straddling my waist. I saw my look in her eye, the one that said, 'watch out or I'll hit you' and I brought my hands up to protect my face. She went to hit me, and I took this to advantage. I flipped her over and straddled her slim waist. "Carls? Carly? Are you okay? Carly what is up with you," I whispered at her, not wanting to wake Spencer. "You! You are what's u with me. You go everywhere with your head held high, 'hey look at me, my Mom gives me tick bath every week, and I tell everyone to be in the spotlight,' and you think everyone laughs with you. I can't stand you, you incorrigible smarty-pants!" she yelled at me, clearing not caring if the people in China hear us. Wait, was she talking about Freddie?

"Freddie? Are you talking about Freddie, Carly?" I asked, totally confused.

"Are you talking about Freddie?" she shrieked. "Of course I'm talking about you, you idiot. I can't stand you!" Yup, she thinks I'm Freddie.

"What? I thought you liked Freddie?" I said, still confused.

"Why are you talking in third person? And yes I hate you! For what you did. I think it would have been better if I hadn't have found out. Now I can't look at her without seeing you, without imagining your lips on hers," she yelled at me with tears in her eyes. My heart sank. She was in love with Freddie. She told me was a lesbian to make me feel better or something. "Carly, I didn't know you felt that way about Freddie, he likes you, you know, if you want to you can probably forgive him and he'll ask you out," I said glumly. God I really hate that word. I should just give up now and go to…

"What are you talking about? I don't like you Freddie, I'm jealous of you, you idiot! You got to kiss my Sammie, and now I can't think of anything else. This stupid emotion YOU gave me when you kissed her that night! Every time I think about you, or my Sammie, I think about how your lips touched for _convenience_, and that alone. If she had waited, I could have been her first kiss! Me! I love her more than you could ever know. I've loved her since the moment I've met her, and I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her for 4 years. 4 years Freddie! Do you know what that's like? To sit by and watch the love of your life date a boy that you despise for being alive, and then get her heart crushed by him when he dumps her? Or tries to kiss me? Do you?" she sobbed at her, full out crying now.

She was in love with me. She was jealous of Freddie for kissing me first. I can't let her feel this way. I have to do something. I could tell her the truth, part of it anyways.

"Carly, I didn't know you felt like that. I always thought that you liked Freddie, I mean me, and that you could never love Sam like that. You know she loves you too right?" I said, hoping it would cheer her up, and hoping she'll snap out of it.

"My Sammie loves me too?" she whimpered. I nodded my head just before she dazed off for a bit, like she did before she tackled her. I made sure that I had a good grip on her hands. Lucky for me, it meant my head was inches from hers. "Sam? Is that you?" she asked, looking more normal.

"Yeah Carls, it's me. Do you really mean it?" I whispered, "do you really love me?"

I didn't believe it was possible for anyone to love me. Anyone, and especially not Carly. My beautiful Carly. "Yeah Sammie, I really do," she said as she leaned her head up to mine. When our lips touched, it was like fireworks. I let go of her hands, and after we got our noses out each other's eyes, my arms were around her waist pushing up fabric to touch her skin, and her arms were around my neck. I dragged my tongue across her bottom lip, begging and pleading for entrance. She opened her mouth, and I loved every second of it. I could have stayed like this all night long. Carly rolled us over, so she was on to again. She looked at me. She usually straight hair was slightly disheveled, her brown eyes big, and lips kissed swollen. God I loved her so much.

"Sammie?" she whispered.

"Ya Carls?"

"I love you, you know that right?" I smiled

"Ya Carls, I know that. I love you, you know that right?"

"Ya, Sammie, I do. I really do."

**Okay everybody, that's the end of this chapter. I'm hopefully posting these tonight, but if not then tomorrow, which is my brothers birthday, so happy birthday Matty! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and said previous chapter. Probably one more set, and then finito! Please read and review!!**

**Nicky9**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Yupp, so the ruling's in. The Skittle and M&M's 'A' teams are ready to move anytime I say, but I still don't own iCarly… but with the Skittle and M&M's I might be by the end of the day…. MUAHAHAHAH.. ahem… =]

Carly's POV

I woke up from the most wonderful dream. Well, the end was wonderful, like out of a movie. I remember not being able to breathe, and then I was yelling at Freddie, I was going to have to apolo—wait a minute, that wasn't the real Freddie! It was Sam, and I really have to go get a new puffer, because those things are totally whacked. I was vaguely aware of the warmth around my waist. I was in love-overdrive. I felt Sam press up against my back, hands pulling me closer to her, so we looked like one person, rather than two. I smiled.

"Morning Sammie," I said sleepily.

I roll over, so that her arms are still wrapped around my waist, but my arms are around her neck, similar to the way we were last night.

"Morning babe," she said, and my heart soared. I have been waiting forever for her to call me that.

"Can you say that one more time?" I ask, which sounds more like pleading.

She opens her eyes, and gives me a confused look. "Which hun, 'morning' or 'babe'?" she asked chuckled.

"At this point, I don't really care, just keep talking," I said, looking at her like she was all I had left. I brought my arms from around her neck, to around her waist, as her hands were on mine. I snuggled closer, putting my head on her chest. After a few minutes, she lifted the back of my shirt, ever so slowly, and started drawing random patterns on the bottom of my spine. It felt so good! She should be an artist or something. Maybe Spencer could teacher or something… Spencer! We needed to tell Spencer! I started freaking out again. I tried to take in a deep breath, which was an accomplishment in itself. I unwound my arms from her waist, and hugged my chest.

Sam seemed to sense that I was in distress again, and unlocked her arms from around my waist, and brought them up to my face.

"Carly? Baby? You need to breathe, okay? If you have anymore of that puffer, I don't think it will do that brain of yours any good, okay?" she said. I nod my head 'yes' and try to calm down. Sam has her hand down the back of my shirt, rubbing back. It feels so good. I smile at her. "Thanks Sammie, you always know what to do," I say, sinking into her hand, my eyes closing. My arms have wound themselves around Sam's waist, and she's still rubbing my back. I can tell she's worries thought, because she hasn't asked me about my almost-attack.

"What's on your mind Sam?" I ask.

"It's nothing Carls, I just can't seem to focus on anything, just one thing actually…" she trailed off. I must have looked more confused than a felt, because she looked at me and laughed. "You, Carly, I can't stop thinking of you and that kiss…" she trailed off again.

She closed her eyes, and I could tell she was reminiscing. I decided to give her a reminder. I squirmed up, so that hers and my head were level. I heard her breath catch, but her eyes stayed shut. She was going to make this difficult by leaving my in charge. Okay, fine. Two can play at THAT game.

I squirmed up an inch or two more, so that her forehead was at my lip level. I kissed her forehead. I kissed her eyebrows. **(A/N: Did you know that your eyebrows are actually the most private part on your body because no one actually touches them? You think on it a while xP)** I kissed her eyes. I kissed her cheekbones. I kissed her cheeks. I kissed her nose. She grunted. Obviously she was getting annoyed, but she wasn't giving up without a fight. I kissed her chin. She smiled. I bet she thought that she was going to get kissed on the lips soon, but her smiling gave me two more places. I kissed the dimple on her right cheek. I kissed the dimple on her left cheek. Then I kissed the corner of her mouth. She sighed. Then I ever so slowly moved my mouth to the other side of her face, and kissed the other corner of her mouth. She moaned.

"You fight dirty don't you," she growled.

"Yes, yes I do. What are you going to do about it?"

"This."

She flipped me over, so that I was on my back. Then she got back at me. She kissed me everywhere I kissed her, then she dragged her lips down the edge of my face, to my neck. I shivered, and let out an involuntary moan. "Sam," I breathed, "please."

"What do you say, hun? I don't like being teased," she said while kissing my neck, slowing making her way back up.

"I-I-I'm s-s-s-or-r-r-y S-Sammie," I said, still shivering.

"That's what I thought," she said, before lowering her demon-lips to my own.

It was better than last night's kiss, if that even possible. Kissing her made all the fireworks go off in my head, and made my skin burn where hers touched mine. I sighed. I hands made their way to the back of her shirt, lifting it up, inch by inch, feeling the fire as our skin connected. I was just about to get the damn tank top off when I heard a buzzing sound. Sam heard it too; because she stopped kissing me at the same time I stopped kissing her. She let out her breath, when she recognized the sound. "Carly?" she asked.  
"Ya, Sammie?"

"I have to get up."

"Why? This stupid shirt was in my way…"

"Carls, that's my phone. If I don't answer it, then someone will get mad at me, and I'll have to start a fight," she threatened in a singsong voice. Damn, how can I say no to that. I was always trying to get her to stop fighting.

"Okay, fine," I grumbled.

She got up out of the bed with a smile on her face, and walked over to the desk where her phone was, somewhere. She dug through papers, until she finally found it. The caller was still on the line. She looked at her phone. She opened it, and waited.

"House of Pain. This is Sam speaking. Are you looking for a victim, or are you one?" she said in her serious voice.

She listened a sec, and then made a face.

"Oh, hey nub, what do you want, I'm kinda busy"

"I don't care if you think I broke anything, whatever it is, I didn't do it!"

That's my Sammie!

"No, Fredwina, I will not pay for damages, even if I have done anything," she said slyly.

"Fine, yes I did okay. It just, sort of happened okay. Don't blame me though, it was more fun that I thought it would be," she said cryptically. Oh, boy. What on earth did she do now?

"Whatever Frumbelina, I have to go. I have some unfinished business to attend to," she said.

She listened to the phone for a second.

"Not now Fredweirdo. Goodbye," she said as she snapped the phone shut.

"Freddie's a nub, but he reminded me of something," she said.

My eyes slanted. _Reminded HER of SOMETHING_. Oh boy, Freddie was in trouble now. I want to go and rip his head off. I want to tell him I accidentally yelled at Sam yesterday.

Sam seemed to sense that I was jeal—no, I can't be that. I am mad. That's it. I am not… okay, maybe… no. I am just mad at Fredward Benson. I want to rip his heart out, and… and…and…

"Carly? You okay? I have a question for you," I heard.

I looked up from my rage, to see my Sammie pouting her lips and giving me her puppy dog eyes.

"What is it Sam?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you were going to tell Spencer."

I was confused again. "Tell Spencer what?"

"This. Carly, will you do me the honour of being my beautiful girlfriend?" my Sammie asked me. What a day and night. First, I kiss my Sam, then I tell her I love her, and now she's asking me to be her girlfriend?

"Yes, Sammie. I'd love to," I say with tears in my eyes. She smiled at me, and kissed me lightly, leaning over my body to get to my lips. She starts to pull away, but I try to stop her by grabbing her, my, top.

"Carls, we gotta do something first," she reminds me.

"I know, I know," I say, trying to deny the inevitable.

"Can I at least get another kiss first? For courage," I say, teasing lightly. I give her MY best puppy dogface. She smiles at me and once again brings her lips to mine. After a few minutes for sweet serenity, I come up for air, and Sam's lightly kissing my neck.

"Are you ready now Carly?" she asked, pulling back and looking at me. I nod my head.

"Spencer?" she asks. I nod.

"Spencer."

**Okays people, thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, and like the last two, 9 and 10 will be posted at the same time. This chapter didn't end like I wanted it to, but if it's a few chapters longer, what the heck. This was only supposed to be a one-shot in the beginning, but whatever. Special thanks to Kyleigh17, who helped me write this, my grammar still sucks, especially since I rarely spell grammar right xP. Please Read and Review and Enjoy!**

**Nicky9**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: So, iCarly not mine, and will never be …turns out that the M&M's and Skittles kinda betrayed me, and went to the gummy worms. Tris I'm on your side… right? xP

Authors Note: Sam talks on the phone in this chapter, so the caller with be with _**this font, just so everybody is clear.**_ Happy reading (:

Sam's POV

I remember feeling like I was in a place where nothing bad could ever happen. I remember telling Carly I loved her. I remember her telling me she loves me. I have to remember to tell Carly to not be mad a Freddie. I can't believe I just thought that. I should encourage Carly to stay mad a Fredweirdo. Then she would try so hard to get us to stop attacking each other and Fredweirdo wouldn't get so many scrapes, or red cheeks for that matter. I open my eyes, and am blinded for a minute. Those damn curtains, but the sunlight does look make Carly look even hotter than usual. I press myself up against her, putting my hands around her waist to pull her close. Any closer and we'd be… we, you know. I smiled, thinking about the future.

"Morning Sammie," she says. I close my eyes as she rolls over to face me.

"Morning babe," I say for the first time. I have been waiting forever to say that to her. God it feels good to say that.

"Can you say that one more time?" she pleads with me. I open my eyes and fake confusion. "Which hun, 'morning' or 'babe'?" I joke with her, chuckling softly.

"At this point," she says, "I don't really care, just keep talking," she says as she smiles and puts her arms around my waist. She maneuvers her head so it's under my chin. We lay there, and it's like heaven. I can't imagine anything better, and then I think. My arms are around her waist, so I slowly lift up her shirt in the back. She doesn't say anything, so I start drawing random patterns on her back. I remember when my Dad was actually living at my house, before he disappeared; he used to draw all over my face with his finger before bed. It's one of my favourite memories of him. I felt Carly tense and wrap her arms around her chest. Something was off. Carly rarely had panic attacks, and if she's having an asthma attack again, she can't have her inhaler, it made her hallucinate. I took my hands from her back, and brought them to her face, and held it.

"Carly? Baby? You need to breathe, okay? If you have anymore of that puffer, I don't think it will do that brain of yours any good, okay?"

I said. She nodded her head, taking deep breaths. I put my hand down the back of her shirt, rubbing her back with large circles, trying to calm her down a bit.

"Thanks Sammie, you always know what to do," she said, relaxing into my semi-massage. Recovered from her attack, she wound her arms around my waist once again, relaxing. I wasn't as relaxed. That's two attacks that she's had in less than twenty-four hours. Last time she had one, when she was seven, it had something to do with her mother. This is not a good sign.

"What's on your mind Sam?" she asked, obviously picking up on my distress.

"It's nothing Carls, I just can't seem to focus on anything, just one thing actually…" I trailed off. The look of confusion on her face was priceless. Point one for Captain Obvious. I laughed; I couldn't help it. "You, Carly, I can't stop thinking of you and that kiss…" I said, closing my eyes and thinking about last night. That's when I felt her wiggle up and my breath caught, but I kept my eyes shut. I wanted my Carly to take charge for once. Then I felt the most wonderful feeling, I can't even describe it, on my forehead, and then my eyebrows, followed by my eyes, cheekbones, and nose. I grunted. I get that she's playing a game, but come on! She kissed my chin. I smiled, that's my Carly, never giving up even when she should. Then she kissed my dimples and the left corner of my mouth. I sighed; I couldn't help myself. Then, she teasingly caressed my lips with hers as she moved to the other side of my mouth and kissed the corner. I moaned. It's not my fault I feel this way. No, I can't give in, I must win this.

"You fight dirty don't you," I growled.

"Yes, yes I do. What are you going to do about it?" she teased.

"This."

I flipped her over, so that I was on top of her and… repaid the favour she bestowed upon me, but with more… vigour. When I was finished, I slid my lips down the side of her face. She shivered and moaned at it, and made a mental note to come back later.

"Sam, please," she breathed. Oh ya, I won that one, but I didn't hear the magic words.

"What do you say, hun? I don't like being teased," I said, pressing each word into her neck, making my back up to her lips, slowly, ever so slowly.

"I-I-I'm s-s-s-or-r-r-y S-Sammie," I heard; now I'd won, and she knew it. "That's what I thought," I said, before bringing my lips to her own.

To say it was fantastically wonderfully amazing would be an understatement. There wasn't the last kiss, exploding fireworks all at once, but like a slow burning. Like lava, yummy delicious lava, spreading all through my veins. My arms were still around her waist, and I could feel her trying to be subtle at taking my tank top off, when I heard the buzzing. It sounded like a bee, but louder, and mechanical. My phone! My phone just had to ruin the moment. I stopped kissing Carly, and she stopped at the same time. I let out a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding.

"Carly?" I asked.

"Ya, Sammie?"

"I have to get up."

"Why? This stupid shirt was in my way…" I smiled. God I love that girl.

"Carls, that's my phone. If I don't answer it, then someone will get mad at me, and I'll have to start a fight," I threatened. I knew she would have to let me get up.

"Okay, fine," she grumbled. Another point for Sammie.

I got out of bed and walked over to the desk. I knew my phone was here somewhere. I just have no idea where. Found it! Stupid company can't even give me caller I.D. Oh well, it's better if I don't know who it is.

"House of Pain. This is Sam speaking. Are you looking for a victim, or are you one?" I said in the most serious voice I had.

"_**Come on Puckett, I think my teacher says that. Can't you be more original?"**_ I heard. Damn, that stupid boy had to phone now.

"Oh, hey nub, what do you want, I'm kinda busy"

"_**You know I don't care Sam. So did you play Truth or Dare like I suggested you to? Come on Sam, tell me I was right for a change."**_

"I don't care if you think I broke anything, whatever it is, I didn't do it!"

"_**What are you—oh, Carly's there right? Okay, but did you? **_

"No, Fredwina, I will not pay for damages, even if I have done anything,"

"_**So that's a yes?"**_

"Fine, yes I did okay. It just, sort of happened okay. Don't blame me though, it was more fun that I thought it would be," I said truthfully.

"_**Wow, so did you ask her if she likes you back? Are you still there? What happened? You have to tell me,"**_he said, pleading once again. What was it with guys about girls who sleep together?

"Whatever Frumbelina, I have to go. I have some unfinished business to attend to," I said, hoping he'd get the point.

"_**Really? No details at all? It was my idea; you have to give me a little to go on. Please? I stop purposely annoying you,"**_he baited. No way was I falling for that.

"Not now Fredweirdo. Goodbye," I said as I snapped my phone shut.

"Freddie's a nub, but he reminded me of something," I said. He didn't, but, talking with him, made me remember about something we had to do. I opened my mouth, just as this look came over Carly. It looked like a severe case of jealousy if I ever saw one, but this one was really bad. It looked like she was going to kill someone!

"Carly? You okay? I have a question for you," I asked, getting my puppy dog eyes ready for when she came down from her jealousy high.

"What is it Sam?" she asked, softer than I expected.

"Well," I started, "I was just wondering if you were going to tell Spencer," I said. She gave me a look that I have seen to much of in the last day. Confusion is definitely not one face I like seeing on her.

"Tell Spencer what?" she asked. I was going to do this the long way. It would be well worth it is she says yes. Pleas say yes, please say yes…

"This. Carly, will you do me the honour of being my beautiful girlfriend?" I ask, bring up tears in her eyes.

"Yes, Sammie. I'd love to."

Happy is not a big enough word for the feeling I was feeling.

I leaned over her, and placed a chaste kiss on her lips, and as I was pulling away, she grabbed the hem of my tank top. She's totally distracted.

"Carls, we gotta do something first," I remind her.

"I know, I know," she sighs, "but can I have another kiss first? For courage?" she teases as she gives me her puppy dogface. I smile. I can't resist the charms of Carly Shay. I lean forward to meet my lips with hers, and fire erupts in my face, engulfing my body. After a few minutes, she comes up for air, and I gently kiss her neck.

"Are you ready now Carly?" I ask, pushing up and looking at her. She nods her head.

"Spencer?" I ask. She nods again.

"Spencer."

**Okay everybody, thank you for reading, please review!!! Unlike chapters 1 through 9, this chapter was written at a totally different location. The whole writing process? I called it…**

_**Deep announcers voice **_** "PROJECT ALLISTON" only because I'm cool like that xD. Enjoy (:**

**Nicky9**


	11. Author's Note

**Heyy everybody, sorry about this, but I need advice for the next chapter. I have an idea, but I want opinions on whether or not I should do it. Because the next chapters will be Carly and Sam telling Spencer, I want to have part of a chapter with Spencer's POV, and probably one with Freddie, only because I don't want him to get left out (: okay, so review this… author's note… on the review thingy, and I'll go from there… if I don't get a lot of feed back, I'll probably just do a Carly/Sam POV, and maybe do an extra chapter which is half Spencer half Freddie… still not sure, so read and review my friends, and the next chapter should be up pretty soon, as soon as I get some feedback I should be able to start writing properly. Sorry about the little grammatical errors in 9 and 10… I was just reading over then now, and I can't believe I missed them….**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE (:**

**Nicky9**


	12. Another Author's Note update

**Heyy guys it's me again. I've read over all the reviews and most think I have an okay idea. Most of you said that it would be a good idea for Spencer to have a POV. I agree. Freddie, in my story isn't really a main character, so unfortunately for him, he's not going to get a POV. I'm going to do a mini-chapter. A quick chapter half in Carly's POV and the other half in Sam's. This will probably be more Cam, but not the same scene… so I Hope I can get it right (:**

**The chapter after that will be in Spencer's POV, and will be very interesting, since I've never written for a guys before, so it too will be interesting xD**

**So ya guys, thanks for the reviews and what not. The Carly/Sam chapter will be up within the next week, give or take. I'm going back to school tomorrow, so I could be busy, considering a vocal exam to give… not as easy as it sounds xP**

**Feedback is welcome, but don't be mad, because the next chapter will, hopefully (:, have lots and lots of Cam. **

**Nicky9 (:**

**Special thanks to:**

**Hotcutii3**

**iPepsi**

**Darth Zexar**

**iChakinah**

**CaptainPop**

**As well as anyone else who reviewed (: **


	13. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: So… I don't own iCarly, and that I realized I had been brainwashed by the Skittles and M&M's, I'm on the gummy worms' side =]

**Okay guys, this is how it works. This chapter is split into Carly, and the Sam POV, and not the same scene. Haven't written it yet, so I Hope I get inspired to write Cam xD… Enjoy… R&R!**

Carly's POV

"_Spencer?" she asks. I nod._

"_Spencer."_

"Okay hun, you gotta get out of bed to tell him you know," I heard. I opened my eyes to see Sam sitting on the edge of my bed, still in my pajamas, giving me her look.

"Ya, I know Sammie, but I'm so scared to tell him. He raised me since Dad left, and Mom was never in the picture, so… I really don't know how he will handle it," I said, spilling my guts to her, since she'd ask sooner or later. She looked at me like I was crazy. "What?" I asked.

"Carly, do you seriously not see how much he loves you? He would do anything for you. Even if you committed a murder, he would still love you and say you were innocent, even if you said you did it," she said softly, very unSam-like. I smile at her, knowing she was right. Spencer would love me and support me no matter what, right?

"Okay, fine," I said as I got up, not really caring about telling Spencer at the moment. As I had gotten up, Sam had made her way over to my closet and was now trying to find the most ungirlie clothes I owned. I sighed. Sam knew she had her own drawer. I walked over to my bureau and went to the second from the top, and opened it. "Sam," I called, "I think I found what you're looking for."

I went into the drawer and pulled out my only pair of boy-ish, ripped jeans, as well as a red zip up sweater and a black T-shirt. She beamed.

"Carly, you know me so well," she said as she came up from behind me and wrapped her long arms around my waist. I smiled as I felt her pull me towards her and press a kiss into the side of my neck. I shivered a little, unable to control myself.

"Sam," I whisper.

"Yeah Carls," she whispers back.

"Do we have to tell Spencer _right_ now?"

"Why, do you have something else in mind?" she says into my neck as I feel her smirk.

"Why, Ms. Puckett, would you think a thing like that? I assure you that I was thinking about playing cricket and drinking tea," I tease in my best British accent.

"Oooh, you don't want to tease ME, Ms. Shay, because I know all you weak spots, and if needed I will use them," she says as her fingers get underneath the hem of my tank top. My breath catches in my throat, and she knows I surrender. Lightly drawing swirls and random patterns on my stomach, just below my belly button. My arms are like useless things hanging from my body. I could stand like this all day.

I was about to say something when Sam pulls away. "Hey!" I said. "Come back here!"

"Hold on Carly, we can't dance without music," she teased and went over to my computer. Within seconds she had it set up to the speakers Freddie installed in my room, and was playing one of my favourite songs _Replay_ by Sean Kingston. Then she did something Sam's never done for anyone. She sang for me, and it was breath taking. When she got to the chorus, she pointed at me with one finger and signaled that she wanted me with her. I walked over to her slowly, savouring the moment. I walked over and kissed the words right out of her.

Sam's POV

I was singing to her when it happened again. She stole my heart again. How does that keep happening to me of all people? She walked over here and kissed the notes from my mouth and she drank them in. She had her hands on my face, and around my neck, and my mine were, as always, around her waist, pulling her towards me until then was nothing but clothing between us. Clothing we both seemed to not want on. Unfortunately, Carly and I are probably the only girls in all Seattle that wear their bras to bed. I took a step back and took the hem of Carly's shirt in my hands. I looked at her, and she nodded, helping me because my hands were shaking. She and I lifted her shirt over her head, and then I took it in my hands, and threw it on the floor, near the basket she had for her laundry. Then I took her hands, and put them at the hem of my shirt, and put mine over top of them. Together we took off my shirt as well. Knowing she'd probably want the shirt in the basket, I went to go grab it, but she surprised me. She yanked from my grip, through it behind her, and tackled me onto her bed. I never thought she would look sexier than she did with her tank top and short, but I was wrong.

I explored all the new area's of skin with my hands, keeping them in the 'safe' zone, just incase I accidentally go over a line. I can't do that with my Carly, I have to have her in any way I can. We were both on our side, which was kind of awkward, but for her, I'd suffer in silence. Then she surprised me again. She flipped me on my back.

She put her knees between my legs, and lent over me, her lips going everywhere that was covered before. She was about to undo my bra, when we heard a creak by the door. We both freaked. "I'm going to go in the shower, okay Sammie?" she whispered fast. I nodded and grabbed the spare shirt I knew was behind the headboard. I put it on, and got to the door just as I heard someone knock on it. I opened it, and faked sleepiness.

"Hey Spencer, what's up?" I say, yawning at the end for good measure.

"Hey Sam-o, just wanted to know if you and Carly are ready for breakfast. I'm in the cook-y mood and I wanted to make a breakfast for the king, but then I realize we don't have one, and all England has is a queen, so no luck there. Then I realized that my little sister and her best friend were upstairs, and I wanted to know if you guys want a breakfast fit for kings," he said as he puffed out his chest a little, and said the last few words in a deep medieval voice. I chuckled.

"Ya Spencer, you know I would, but Carly actually just went to go in the shower, but I'm sure it would be alright. We'll be down when she's out, okay?" I ask, knowing he'll be happy.

"Okay then, breakfast for three coming up. I wonder if Freddie's coming over too," he said as he walks down the hall to go down stairs.

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding and went over to the bathroom door. I knock gently. "Carly? Don't worry, it was just Spencer. He wanted to know if you wanted breakfast soon, and I told him yes, that we'd be down soon, okay?"

"Okay," was the mumbled reply from the other side of the door. I opened the door, and saw Carly getting ready to go in the shower. I looked to see what she was fiddling with. It was her radio, the one with all my music on it. She smiled when she saw me looking at her.

"Care to join me?"

"God in heaven yes!"

**Okay guys that's this chapter, and I left it to your imagination. Since this is rated T and it's my first story I figured I leave it be and do another one later… xP R&R and the next chapter should be posted soon. It will be in Spencer's POV so I'll try my best!!! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Nicky9**


	14. Chapter 12

gjDisclaimer: So I don't own iCarly, but according to the gummy worms, I might in the near future… but near for them is centuries… not looking good for me then, huh? xP

**Heyy guys, it's me. I no it's been a while, but I have exams and studying to do. So this is the chapter that will hurt me the most I think. I've never written in a guy's POV before, but I don't think it'll be that hard, I think xP. It's in Spencer's POV, so bear with me here. This will probably be the last chapter, unless I decide I can't end it here and write another chapter. Okay, here goes nothing!!! xD**

Spencer's POV

I open my eyes, and… OOO!!! There's a sparkly triangle on my ceiling!!! Oh, wait, I painted that there last week. I sit up, and look at the calendar. God, I'm hungry, and Sam and Carly are probably up already. Okay, fine, but I'll get back to that dream with the rhinoceroses later. Right now, I feel like cooking. I went downstairs, avoiding the fruit tray. After yesterday's "incident" with the banana, I don't think I'll be eating any, any time soon.

The fridge was full of everything I needed. Perfect! It'll be fit for a king and… well two princesses and a prince then… and maybe a junior prince if Freddie comes over. Maybe Carly and Sam already ate? I should good check. Nice thought Spencer. Thank you Spencer.

I made my way up the stairs, and I heard really loud music. I guess that means that Carly and Sam are up. I stepped on the last step, and it creaked. Damn, now I'd have to fix than, and if I did, I'd have to explain why my toolbox has scorch marks on it to Carly. Maybe later… now? Breakfast.

I knocked on the door, just as Sam opened it in a rumpled T-shirt, the one Carly keeps behind her headboard, just in case. I wasn't sure of what Carly was being prepared for, but I still want to know.

"Hey Spencer, what's up?" Sam said, yawning at the end, which made 'what's up' sound like Yop.

"Hey Sam-o, just wanted to know if you and Carly are ready for breakfast. I'm in the cook-y mode and I wanted to make a breakfast for the king, but I realize we don't have one, and all England has is a queen, so no luck there. Then I realized that my little sister and her best friend were upstairs, and I wanted to know if you guys wanted a breakfast fit for kings," I said, in my manly voice, puffing out my chest to seem like a king.

She laughed. "Ya Spencer, you know I would, but Carly actually just went to go in the shower, but I'm sure it would be alright. We'll be down when she's out, okay?" she said, looking conflicted.

_That's really weird, Sam never backs away from food,_ I thought.

"Okay then, breakfast for three coming up. I wonder if Freddie's coming over too," I said as I made my way back down stairs. I had gotten out the sausages, bacon, hash patties, and eggs when I heard, "God in heaven yes!" come from upstairs. I shook my head. Sam was one odd duck. Carly must have told her than I make lots of meat from my King breakfast.

I fried up all the bacon, sausage, ham and left-over hamburger first, knowing that Sam's nose would bring her down her soon, so I wasn't surprised that she came down when I was working on the hash patties and pancakes. Her hair was wet, and her face was slightly flushed, which was weird, because Sam never blushed, ever. Then Carly came down a few minutes later, and her hair was wet as well. Because Sam had stayed over again last night, she came downstairs wearing Carly's clothes. Sam was wearing Carly's ripped jeans, with a black T-shirt, and a red sweater over top, some of Carly's most 'boyish' clothes. _Ha!_ I thought, _Carly and Sam match today. I wonder if it was planned, or if the magic eight ball that tells me what to wear, told them what to wear…_ my thought was interrupted by a scream. Carly looked at me in terror. "What?? What!??" I scream, until I look down and see that the pancake I was making it on fire. I grab the fire extinguisher from under the sink and quickly put out the pancake.

"I DON'T GET YOU!?!?!!" I yelled at the pan when it wasn't on fire anymore and the girls were giggling.

"Of course not Spence, we were just laughing at the pan, because it's plot to get you didn't work, again," Sam said through her laughter.

"Ya, ya, ya," I said as I got back to work on the pancakes, trying not to burn them this time. Sam and Carly were whispering to each other while I finished cooking. They were sitting at the island (**A/N: an island is a table top in the middle of a kitchen, or room, that's not touching any walls, incase nobody knew (:**) so I quickly set the table, and by the time I finished setting it, then had looked over my table in awe. Everything was over flowing, and from the way Sam was drooling just looking at it, I knew she thought she was dreaming. "Breakfast," I said, "is served." Carly and Sam attacked the food like they hadn't eaten in weeks, maybe even years. Carly had her plate stacked up with hash patties, her favourite, and Sam didn't have room for pancakes because her plate was full of the bacon, sausage, ham and left-over hamburger, her favourite's.

Just as I was about to sit down, Freddie came through the door with a determined look on his face when he saw the food. That's when his jaw dropped. He was so surprised with all the food that I think he actually waned to eat the table and the food.

"Lord Fredward," I said as Sam chuckled and Carly hit her, "would you like to join us for breakfast.

Freddie looked more confused than I was when the eight ball told me to get an ostrich. "Okay," he said slowly, as if waiting fro his Mom to call him home. He quickly shut and lock the door, and made his way over to the table.

Carly looked like she was nervous, kinda jump. Whenever Sam said anything, or even cleared her throat, Carly flinched. After about the twentieth time, I finally had to do something.

"Carly, are you okay?" I said, hoping everything would be okay. Sam gave her a knowing look, and she said she'd tell me, Sam, and now Freddie after breakfast. I don't think I've ever seen Freddie eat that fast. He was almost as fast as Sam, and that's saying something. And actually helped me clear the table… SAM!! This is a miracle. Carly should tell news more often. "Okay, Carly. Breakfast is finished, the dishes done, and Sam actually helped, so now… will you tell me what's bothering you?" I asked. Carly got up and sat down on the couch, fidgeted for a second, and then waved up to come over. Sam sits next her, more behind, but I had a feeling she already knew what Carly was going to say. Freddie at the end of the couch, and I dragged a chair over from the kitchen. I flipped so that I would look cool when I sat down. Sam chuckled lightly, and Carly just shook her head.

"Spencer? Freddie? I need to tell you something, and Sam already knows about it. I'll start from the beginning. Last night I had an asthma attack," she said, looking right at me. I felt my jaw drop. Carly hadn't had an asthma attack since she was seven, when Mom… this is going to be bad. "I had an asthma attack, and Sam got to me in time, but not before I realized that I had something to say, so I'm going to tell it to Freddie first, well the first part. I'm really sorry about this Freddie, it's how I feel, okay?" she asked.

He mutely nodded his head. Carly stood up and moved the table in front of the TV. She paced for a second, and then turned to look at Freddie. "I hate you," she whispered. I was so shocked that I didn't see Sam snickering.

"Last night I had a breakdown, and I hallucinated from the medication for my asthma. Sam turned into you, and I… well, I tackled her. Well, I thought she was you, down to every detail, I really thought she was you. I yelled at her too. God I yelled, my throat still hurts from it. And I now why I'm mad at you. It's because ever since I found out that you and Sam kissed, I can't look at you without seeing her kissing you, and her you. It's killing me, and I really think I don't ever wanted to know in the first place. I—" she said, before she was interrupted, by me.

"You like Freddie?" I asked as Freddie's jaw dropped, and he shook his head, like he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

She turned and looked at me, and gave me the look that Dad used to give one of us when we said something unnecessary. "No, that's not what I'm saying. Didn't you hear me in the beginning? I said I hated him, still do, but less now that I know where I stand, which is why I'm here, because I want you guys to know where I stand as well," she said, getting more and more timid by he word. "Last night, I found out that the love of my life, my whole world, loves me back, really and truly loves me. And I want you to meet them, okay Spencer, and Freddie?" she asked.

I was still in shock. I didn't know Carly loved anybody. I thought she was saving love until she finished school. I nodded my head.

"Okay, close your eyes, and I'll go get them, okay?" she asked, Sam staring at her in disbelief. I nodded again, and looked at Freddie.

"Freddie, close you eyes, man, alright?" I said, closing my eyes only after I saw him close his eyes.

"Sam, can you help me please," she said. After a few minutes I heard her walk back into the room, and she spoke.

"Okay, you can open your eyes."

I opened them and was sort of shocked by the sight before me. It was Carly, but her arm was around Sam's waist, and Sam's arm was around Carly's shoulders.

From the look on Freddie's face, he was in shock and was depressed at the same time.

"You guys… really?…together…my idea?" he asked, jumbling works together to try to make sense.

Sam shook her head and waited for me, or Carly, to say something.

"Spence? Are you okay? You're not going to freak out or something, are you?" Carly asked.

Then I had an epiphany, and thought of Carly over the last year. She was so happy whenever Sam was around, even on Mom's birthday, I couldn't cheer her up, but as soon as Sam walked into the room. Sam was key to her happiness. She was happy with Sam. I smiled. I understood.

"Carly?" I asked.

"Ya."

"Are you happy with Sam?"

"Wholly and Truly. I love her with my whole heart," she said, tearing up.

"Then I am perfectly fine with what ever choice you make in life. I may not necessarily get it, but I love you, and what ever make you happy, makes me happy. Okay?" I asked, just as Carly threw herself as me, and gave me a giant hug.

"Definitely okay," she said with a smile, tear in her eyes.

"Okay, okay. We get it. Carly's in love with Sam, and Sam's in love with Carly. Can I talk now??" I heard, surprise to hear Freddie sound so mean.

"Jeez Freddifer, don't have to be so mean about it. I thought that was my job?" she asked, looking confused.

"Ya, ya. Forgive me. I just found out that the love of MY life is a lesbian, and my best friend is dating her, so I'm allowed to be a little snotty, thank you very much," he vented.

"Now," he said, "I want to know why Carly hates me so much. I mean, it was just a stupid little kiss. Sam didn't even like it very much… Carly? Are you okay? You're going kind of red," he said. I turned to look at my little sister, and realized that she was kinda red in the face.

"Carly," Sam said, "You wouldn't happen to be a little…" she started before she was cut off.

"DON'T SAY IT!! I'm not—you know what I'm not," she said, coming down a little. "But Carly, I really think you are…" Freddie said. "DON'T START WITH ME FREDWARD BENSON!" she yelled.

"Carls, be reasonable. I pretty sure my man Fred-o here was just trying to point out that you look…mad, and a little angry, which people might confuse for—" I said before I shut up. The look on Carly's face was almost murderous. She took a breath to calm down.

"How many times must I say this? I'm not, okay?" she said. Sam started giggling, and then Freddie started chuckling. I started full out laughing because my sister can be so stubborn sometimes.

"Come on Carls, we all know it. Will you admit it? For me?" Sam asked, as she got dangerously close to Carly by putting her arms around her waist. Carly took another breath, clearly annoyed.

"How many times must I say it? I am not jealous of Fredward Benson in any way or form," she said, with as much courage as she could muster. "Okay hun, whatever you say. How about we go down to Groovie Smoothie's and get a smoothie on Fredward? Uh? Uh?" she asked. "But I—never mind. Smoothie's on me anyone?" he asked. After a collective, "Sure," Sam was the first out the door, followed by Freddie, who was telling Sam to only get a small. "Hey Carly?" I asked.

"Ya Spence?"

"You really are jealous he kissed her aren't you?" She screeched.

"I am not JEALOUS!!"

**Okay guys… this is the end of this road… for here. *wipes tear from corner of eye* I want to thank everyone for reviewing previous chapters, and I'm currently writing exams, so if I think of any new ideas, I'll write and post as soon as possible!**

**Hope everyone enjoyed the end of this story!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! Feel free to tell me your favourite colour too… or you favourite animal…. Or both… or put them together… in which case, mine is a purple rhinocerous… weird? I think so… (: PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Nicky9**


End file.
